


0:42 AM

by rexrerezzed



Series: probably connected (tron one shots) [2]
Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Post-Tron: Legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexrerezzed/pseuds/rexrerezzed
Summary: Rinzler didn’t know how to feel about what the Users call ‘night’.
Relationships: Sam Flynn & Rinzler, Sam Flynn & Tron, Sam Flynn/Tron
Series: probably connected (tron one shots) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127381
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	0:42 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Siren 042 by Lala Lala.
> 
> Currently un-beta read, so all errors are my own.

Rinzler didn’t know how to feel about what the Users call ‘night’. It was some sort of creeping darkness that stole away the User World’s warmth and light, everything about this strange new place Rinzler took comfort in except the Users themselves. 

He was glad for that.

Rinzler didn’t know how to feel about ‘night’ except that the horizon outside Sam’s window reminded him of the Grid. The specks of light dancing on the ground far away made something twinge within him, how could a world so full of life feel so small? So far away? The night made Rinzler sad.

The night also made Rinzler feel soft, warm in a different way than sunlight spots did during the day. 

He can see up and out of the uncovered window from where he is on the bed; he can almost see the little pinpricks in the sky that Quorra likes to call ‘stars’ if he squints past Sam’s shoulder. Rinzler had kicked off the blanket Sam had given him earlier at some point too, it made him run a little too hot for comfort. The User had taken it and wrapped it around himself (perhaps unknowingly). But that’s ok, Rinzler didn’t need that for comfort. 

Just being here felt like enough. 

Here, in the near dark, with the low rumble of night traffic in the air.

Here, on his side, with the plush and sheets below him printing patterns on his skin.

Here, where he wasn’t alone. 

Sam shifts besides him, turning to face Rinzler. He was still asleep, and the slow rise and fall of his chest was an unfamiliar yet mesmerising pattern. His hand had fallen palm up between their two forms as he'd moved, and Rinzler watched the new closeness as closely as he could in the dark. 

Carefully, Rinzler brought his own hand up, closer and closer to Sam's own until his palm was hovering just above the other's.

As unfamiliar the User world was, as the night was, closeness felt even more so. How many cycles had he felt alone? Distanced? He didn't really know. All Rinzler had to know now was that he wasn't alone, and he had programs— people who really did want the best for him, cared for him. The night brought such realisations about closeness to light every time, without fail. Rinzler didn't mind that.

He slowly places his hand over Sam's.

Sam’s eyes open with a breath. Rinzler's hand darts back, “S̷o̷r̷r̷y̷.”

“No, no, ‘s okay,” Sam mumbles, eyes closing again, light smile playing on his lips. He shifts, pulling his hand clasped with Rinzler’s closer to his own body, “‘s late though, you should probably try to get some sleep now.”

He really should. The User world wore him out.

“Cozy?”

Rinzler hums in response,  _ yes _ .  _ A hundred times yes. _

“‘s good… good night, Tron.”

No, Rinzler didn't mind what the night brought at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I'm only capable of writing tron fics that take place at night and require the main character to think too much and then fall asleep. Nice.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @ fulcrvm (main) and @ quorras (tron sb)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
